Gas turbine engines generally include multiple bearing compartments with both static and rotating components therein. In order to lubricate various components in each bearing compartment an oil gallery is typically provided in a cast passage that is then drilled and tapped in multiple spots to feed multiple nozzles. Thus, the lubrication of multiple components is carried out by individual oil nozzles respectively. Typically, each individual nozzle requires one or two fasteners, tab washers and a sealing packing for attachment in the engine thereby requiring an individual attachment site per nozzle. In the case of a small bearing compartment having more than one bearing and up to 4 or 5 components that need to be lubricated, space is very limited therefore attaching multiple individual nozzles becomes problematic. Thus, limiting the number of attachment sites required for mounting oil nozzles is necessary. Furthermore, it is desirable to save weight and overall cost by reducing the number of parts required to carry out the oil distribution in the engine.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an oil distributing unit that addresses at least some of the above issues.